


I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam chanced a glance at Tommy and caught him looking at Adam funnily. At that, the night was done. ~Major sex scene!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever doing anything like this, but it was fun. And, god, sooo much sex!!! I hope you enjoy it, though! :)

After an exhausting concert, the only thing going through everyones mind was _let’s hit the club_. Adam was ready within minutes, having already fixed his makeup and dressed in street clothes. He was ready for some relaxing fun after the teasing that had happened on stage. Most of the teasing coming from Adam, but the way Tommy responded had Adam wanting to bend his tiny ass over the small staircase to show him just how much he affected Adam. But he wouldn’t do it, not because Tommy was straight, but because Adam had control; not a lot of control... but just enough to keep him from bending Tommy over an amp on stage.

Adam hadn’t wanted someone so much in his life; it was ridiculous. The amount of control he found he’d had after the long talk with Tommy about how, _yes, you can pull my hair. Do anything you want, it’s all for the show, dude_. Fuck, he’s seriously dying from blue balls. But he loved that Tommy would do anything when it came to Adam; _let_ him do anything. Most of the time Adam could control it, but there’s that one time in Amsterdam that set off some signal in Adam’s brain to fucking _take_ what he wanted during Whole Lotta Love. And fuck, he did.

“Hey, I found a hook up. Anyone wanna chip in?” Isaac went around, gathering the cash for a sack. Adam couldn’t deny that getting high would seriously add a plus to the post-stage high he was feeling.

“I’ll put in, but you better not get that skunky ass shit you did last time. I was nauseated for days!” Terrance said, wrapping an arm around Taylor. Adam watched him melt and wondered if they had something going on or if it was his post-stage high that had the fleeting thought of Terrance bending Taylor over the stage props and taking him like Adam wished he could Tommy. Adam shook his head.

“Whatever, just make sure you get it for the after party in my suite.” Adam walked past them and out the backstage door, heading towards the rental car. Monte and Tommy were already in when he slithered to the far side of the seat. “Isaac’s getting a sack if you guys wanna chip in.”

“Is he getting the skunky shit he got last time, because if so, count me out.” Monte pulled his wallet from his pocket and grabbed a twenty. Paying the big bucks for some shit in… _where ever the fuck are they?_

“I’m in. I need some relaxation before we hit Zurich,” Tommy said pulling his wallet out. Oh yeah, they were in Austria, right.

A few moments later, the car was packed with the band and dancers, heading towards a club Adam didn’t have a clue on how to pronounce the name of. He couldn’t wait to have a strong drink in his hand, and some music, other than his voice, in his ears. It got old real fast, singing the same things over and over again almost every night.

“Adam, we’re here, let’s go,” Sasha said, bouncing out of the car with energy that Adam guessed was from performing.

Adam got out of the car, walking the few feet to the door and into the crowded club. The smell of weed, alcohol, and sweat filled his senses and he smiled. _Fuck, this is going to be a good night_. He headed straight for the bar and ordered something he couldn’t pronounce, and was handed a drink that had electric blue swirls with purple flakes floating at the top. It tasted like fruit punch, no burn seizing his throat, so he ordered another one after he downed the first and headed towards the little area that he noticed most of the band and half of the dancers were occupying.

“Hey baby, what do you have?” Tommy asked, scooting over for Adam to sit next to him. Adam did, wrapping his arm around Tommy and sipping his drink.

“Don’t know what it’s called, but it tastes like punch. Here, try it.” He handed Tommy the drink and watched Tommy’s throat work as he took a drink. The growing tightness in Adam’s pants didn’t go unnoticed, though, and he cursed himself for getting hard over Tommy just drinking something.

“Tastes good.” Tommy put the drink down and curled up to Adam’s side.

The conversation flowed and the night got even better when a really hot guy walked up and asked Adam to dance. Adam pulled away from Tommy’s hold and headed to the dance floor.

~ ~ ~

Tommy sat at the table and watched as Adam walked off with some guy and the pang in his chest didn’t freak him out this time, considering he’d finally figured out what it was; jealousy, hurt, lust, fucking _need_. Tommy watched Adam pull the guy flush to his chest and the movement of their hips. He’d had enough.

He turned around, finished off the rest of his beer and headed to the bar for something stronger. “Hey, what do you got?”

The bartender looked at Tommy like he didn’t know what he was talking about and then smiled. “American?”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah, an American that needs something strong and long lasting.”

The tender whipped something up and then handed it to Tommy with a shot of something mixed with what looked like a lot of lemon juice. “It’s strong and gross, so down it with the lemon juice and vodka.”

Tommy nodded and downed it. His face twisted in disgust, but he grabbed the chaser and shot it back. “Tastes like shit.”

The tender laughed and then next thing he said threw Tommy off. “It’s Yohimbe Bark. It’s supposed to taste like shit.”

Tommy had no clue what Yohimbe Bark was, but he asked for another one. Adam needed to try this shit.

Tommy walked back to the table, thrusting the two drinks into Adam’s hand and told him to drink them. Adam downed the Yohimbe Bark first and made a face Tommy was pretty sure mirrored his when he drank it and then chased it with the lemon juice and vodka. “That’s the grossest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Tommy laughed and sat himself in Adam’s lap. “The bartender said it was strong.”

“And fucking gross,” Adam added, wrapping an arm around Tommy. Tommy’s stomach did a flip and he melted back into Adam’s chest. If he hadn’t fallen for the guy before Amsterdam, that would have been the moment. He loved feeling Adam’s arms around him, possessive as ever, it was something Tommy got off on, and he _really_ got off on the possessive holds Adam had on him; his hair, his mouth, everything.

~ ~ ~

Adam started feeling nauseous, but it was more in the throat than in the stomach. This warm, pleasant spinal shiver followed and his pants grew tighter. He shifted and looked at everyone at the table. Everyone was drunk, he was sure, but they were as alive as ever. Adam chanced a glance at Tommy and caught him looking at Adam funnily. At that, the night was done.

“Time to go. We’ll finish the party in my suite. Isaac did you get it?” Adam stood and the rest followed.

“Yeah, should last us all until we get back home.”

Everyone left the club and drove back to the hotel. When they were in the elevator, Tommy was plastered to his side, but Adam suspected it was unintentional from the way everyone was crowded together. Tommy was fidgeting and blushing and Adam wanted to know what he was thinking about. Adam kept thinking about pale skin spread out, whining and moaning, hands in his hair, and he almost groaned out load when he felt his dick jerk roughly in his pants.

The elevator dinged and everyone stumbled into Adam’s room, Isaac heading straight for the small kitchen table and pulling out a baggy. Adam walked to the living room area and sat down on the couch. A feeling of warmth spread through him like fire when he felt Tommy snuggle up next to his. He mentally kicked himself in the ass when he felt his own hand rubbing over Tommy’s thigh. The pressure in his pants grew and this buzzing feeling went through his body like he’d had too much caffeine.

“Okay, here’s three. Light up and then we’ll watch some True Blood.” Isaac passed three joints out and everyone lit up. Monte said he needed to call Lisa and check on her and the kids, so he got up and went to the bathroom.

The smoke filling the room didn’t seem to calm down Adam’s rush of adrenaline. He felt like his skin was too tight, he needed to do something or someone and Tommy’s plaint little body wasn’t helping his need to calm down. His heart was racing and a fleeting thought crossed his mind that he might have been drugged, but the weird cotton head thing wasn’t there.

Tommy rested his head on Adam’s shoulder, joint in his mouth, and his other hand too close to Adam’s dick for comfort. Adam was ready to pound nails when he felt the slightest brush of Tommy’s hand rubbing over his dick.

Tommy passed the joint to Adam and he took it, pouring as much smoke into his lungs as he could before hitting it again and passing it to Brooke. The calmness set in a little after the joints were gone and True Blood was playing on the TV.

Everyone spread out on the floor; Isaac next to Sasha while Terrance and Taylor were huddled together, holding each other and rubbing their feet together. Brooke and Cam were resting their heads together and Monte was on the chair, eyes red and glazed as they all watched. Tommy was so close, Adam couldn’t concentrate on the show long enough to register what was happening because something was obviously happening to his body when he felt Tommy rubbing against him.

Adam started rubbing Tommy’s side and swore on everything he knew that Tommy was purring. Adam settled his hand on Tommy’s hip, brushing over the soft skin peeking out of his shirt. Tommy wouldn’t stay still, fidgeting and rubbing against Adam like he had a bug under his skin. When Adam felt Tommy’s hand go under his shirt and rub the skin at the top of his pants, a small almost not there moan escaping Adam’s lips.

Tommy’s hand pushed under Adam’s waist band, brushing against the soft hair there and _holy fuck_ , Adam was going to lose it if Tommy didn’t stop teasing him with soft touches. His senses were heightened and the feel of calloused fingers rubbing his body against the length of Adam’s side was doing serious damage to Adam’s control.

“Tommy,” Adam whispered breathlessly so no one could hear the heat in his voice. He needed to stop this; for one, the band was in the room, two, Adam wouldn’t stop if he kept it up and three, Tommy was straight. Right?

The answer he got was a grind of Tommy’s body against his side and Adam gripped the hip he’d been rubbing tightly, pushing into the spot right at the crease of Tommy’s low riding pants. Tommy’s breath hitched and he thrust against Adam’s side again, this time, Adam felt the hard length of Tommy’s dick on his thigh. Tommy rested his head on Adam’s chest and Adam scooted down more on the couch, until he was flat on his back, Tommy on top of him, rutting against him slowly.

That was the breaking point for Adam. He gripped Tommy’s hips and thrust up against Tommy’s stomach, hearing the small whimper escape Tommy’s lips. Either this was a hallucination or Tommy wanted it just as much as Adam did.

“Guys, I’m tired, can we call it a night?” Adam said, rubbing the side of Tommy’s ass closest to the cushions so no one could see it.

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Isaac stuck his tongue out at Adam. Adam would have retaliated with something just as childish, but the only thing he could manage was an eye roll.

“He’s right. It’s late, and I, for one, am tired. Come on, let’s go. Adam? You want us to wake Tommy up?” Terrance asked as he helped Taylor and Sasha up.

Adam looked down at Tommy and noticed his eyes were closed, but Adam knew he wasn’t sleeping because Tommy was rubbing his dick with the hand caught between them. “No, I’ll let him sleep on the couch. Hopefully he won’t bitch me out from being too sore in the morning.” _From my dick in his ass_ , Adam helpfully added in his head.

“Okay, night guys.” Everyone left the room and right when the door closed, and he knew everyone was gone, he gripped Tommy’s hips so hard, he hoped they left bruises.

“Fuck,” Tommy hissed. He lifted his head and in seconds, Adam felt lips on his and grinding on his dick. Tommy was going to be the death of him.

~ ~ ~

As soon as he heard the band leave, his eyes shot open, the tilt of the room making his movement slower than he wanted it to be because he wanted, _needed_ to feel Adam’s lips, to taste him. God, did he need.

Adam’s lips were soft when Tommy surged up to meet them, licking his way into Adam’s mouth; he tasted like fruit punch and weed. Tommy groaned into his mouth and thrust his hips, rubbing his dick against Adam. He was aching and wanted Adam to get a move on with this already.

“Come on, shit, Adam,” Tommy moaned out when he released Adam’s mouth. He started working his way down Adam’s neck, licking and sucking marks he knew would be there in the morning. Getting to the side of Adam’s neck, he bit down, feeling the throb of Adam’s pulse on his tongue. It turned him on even more when he felt Adam’s pulse speed up under his lips.

Tommy sucked the skin of Adam’s neck into his mouth, a salty sweet taste of sweat on his skin underneath the bitter cologne, making Tommy’s mouth water. His dick started to throb when he heard a deep throttle moan from Adam’s throat as Tommy let go and nipped his collarbone. A hand in his hair stopped him from trying to rip Adam’s shirt off to get to more of his skin. Fuck, he tasted so good on Tommy’s tongue.

Adam pulled his head back by his hair and growled out, “Bed.” Tommy had never gotten up so fast before in his life. He was pulling his shirt off and kicking his shoes, socks, and pants out of the way before he even made it through the doorway, Adam right behind him.

Tommy turned around and just stared at Adam’s naked body; lean arms, freckled and pale chest, legs that went on for miles, and his dick… Tommy really wanted to feel it in his mouth. Tommy looked up at Adam’s face and saw him looking at his body too, but before Adam could step closer, Tommy stared. ”I wanna... In my mouth... Please.”

Adam’s eyes went wide for a moment before they darkened and he nodded his head. Tommy walked over to Adam, the room spinning a little from the pot, and shoved him against the wall, attacking his mouth, trying to chase the taste that was _Adam_. He grabbed a hold of Adam’s hair and tugged, feeling Adam’s arms wrap around his waist. Nothing felt as amazing as Adam holding him so close. Tommy parted from Adam’s taste, hearing the small whine as he went to Adam’s neck, feeling like a vampire for wanting to feel Adam’s pulse on his tongue.

He sucked the skin into his mouth, and bit down, feeling Adam’s hips jerk and a moan escape his lips. Tommy’s heart was racing and he felt like he couldn’t get enough of Adam, just tasting him didn’t feel like enough. He felt like he was on drugs; minus the pot flowing through his veins. He moved down, biting the juncture of Adam’s neck and then his shoulder, his collarbone, anything he could get his mouth on he’d lick, suck, and bite.

He moved lower, bending down to take a small, pink bud into his mouth and in between his teeth. He sucked on Adam’s nipple, swirling around it and nipping it until it hardened, then moved to the next one and gave it the same treatment. His skin was on fire, from too much pot, being drunk, Tommy didn’t know, but this itch that had been there for a few hours was starting to get worse, like the more he was aroused, the more the itch would increase.

“Tommy, oh god,” Adam moaned as Tommy went down his stomach, licking a path to the line of hair pointing the way to Adam’s dick, a place Tommy couldn’t wait to get to. But he wanted this to be good for Adam, didn’t want to rush it even though his body was screaming at him to hurry up, take more, touch more, fucking _devour_ more of Adam. It felt like he couldn’t stop and he’d only done this twice before and he had been drunk both times.

Tommy looked up the line of Adam’s body to his face, seeing nothing but lust and desire, his pupils dilated and his mouth hanging open on each breath he pulled in as Tommy inched closer to his dick. Tommy smirked at him and slowly wrapped his hand around Adam’s dick, watching Adam’s eyes close as he thrust into Tommy’s hand. Tommy just held his hand there, not squeezing, giving any sort of friction, just letting Adam thrust. He wanted to tease him until he couldn’t take it while Tommy licked at any skin he could spread out next to Adam’s dick. Fuck, he needed to touch Adam more or he felt like he might die.

“Fuck Tommy, stop teasing me. Shit, your mouth.” A hand gripped Tommy’s hair and sharp shoots of pleasure shot down his spine and into dick. Tommy moaned and licked the inside of Adam thigh, grabbing his legs and moving them apart a little. He put one hand against the wall, one on Adam’s thigh, and looked up at Adam through his eyelashes as he licked his lips and then open his mouth. He licked the head of Adam’s dick and they both moaned at the same time.

“Damn, you taste good,” Tommy murmured as he licked the head of Adam’s dick again, tasting what was left of the pre-come. He sucked the head into his mouth and twirled his tongue, making sure his teeth were covered; he slid down just a little.

Adam’s dick was longer and thicker than any dick Tommy’s ever had in his mouth. He let up off the wall with his hand and wrapped that around the base, feeling it jump on his tongue. His eyes never leaving Adam’s, he went down even further, sucked his cheeks in when he pulled back up till only the head was in his mouth before going back down again, following the vein on the underside with his tongue.

“Oh fuck, Tommy, don’t stop, fuck,” Adam babbled above him, the hand in his hair gripping tighter as he felt Adam’s hips moving a little bit.

Tommy pulled back off of Adam and licked his lips. “Fuck my mouth.” He went back to sucking Adam’s dick and heard the groan at his words before Adam started to thrust into his mouth. Tommy loved it, loved the feel of his mouth being full, the taste of Adam on his tongue, salty, but sweet at the same time. When Adam hit the back of his throat, his first thought was to gag, but he held back, eyes watering as his throat closed up.

“Fuck, too much? Sorry.” Adam continued thrusting, but not long thrusts like he was doing. Tommy wanted to feel Adam shove his dick down his throat again. He suck harder, pushing forward more until he could feel the head hitting the back of his throat, but when he started to gag, he pushed through it, constricting his throat around Adam’s dick. He held on for as long as he could before he pulled back, needing to breathe again. He pulled off and panted for a second before going down again and groaning around Adam’s dick as more pre-come leaked from the slit onto his tongue.

“Oh my god, stop, Tommy, I’m gonna come, stop.” Adam pulled his dick out of Tommy’s mouth and Tommy whined, chasing after it. He needed Adam’s dick in his mouth again, like right the fuck now. He didn’t know what was coming over him, but he felt like he needed everything that was Adam.

“Tommy, get on the bed.” Adam pulled him up by his shoulders and Tommy slowly walked backwards, his hands in Adam’s as he pulled him with him.

“How you want me?” Tommy touched Adam’s chest, feeling muscle twitch and he smiled devilishly. When Tommy stopped touching Adam, that itch started to burn, like Adam was a life line. His eyebrows creased and he touched Adam again, the itch subsiding a little bit. That was strange.

Adam seemed to notice because he pushed into Tommy’s touch, crowding him like he was itching to touch Tommy as well, saying, “On the bed, hands on the wall by the head board and spread your legs, I need you now.”

Lust shot through Tommy like a bullet as he pictured how he’d look like that, all spread out for Adam to see. He slowly got onto the bed, fire burning all over his skin as he got further and further from Adam. He got to his knees, placed his hands on the wall, and slid his knees apart, bowing his back as he looked at Adam over his shoulder, whispering, “Like this?”

He batted his eyelashes and almost moaned in relief when he felt Adam against him, kissing his neck, touching his hips, his back, everything but his dick. “God, so gorgeous, so pretty, so fucking _mine_ ,” Adam growled, biting the back of his neck and sucking mark after mark into it like Tommy had done to him earlier. The possessive hold Adam had on Tommy and the way he voiced that Tommy was his had Tommy melting like butter into every rub, bite, and scratch Adam gave him.

“Yours, fuck, come on, I need to feel you.” Tommy pushed his ass against Adam’s dick and moaned when he felt it slide between his cheeks and rub over his hole. That itch started to rise, consuming his whole body.

He vaguely heard the drawer to the side table opening and the snick of the lube being opened, but he felt it when a slick finger was pushing at his entrance, slipping past the tight ring of muscle. He tensed up slightly at the invasion, not used to feeling anything pushing into his ass.

“Shh, I got you, baby, just relax, gonna make you feel so fucking good, slick you up real nice, you want that? Want me to fuck into you so deep? Fuck, I do.” Adam rambled on about how he was so tight, so hot and wet, and Tommy couldn’t take it after the constant adding of fingers that were brushing over that spot inside him, making him see stars, and Adam whispering everything he was going to do to Tommy in his ear. By the time Adam had his third finger inside of him, Tommy was pushing back onto his hand, fucking himself on Adam’s fingers.

“Enough,” Tommy gasped out, still rocking back and forth. “Fuck me, now.”

Adam removed his fingers and Tommy chased after them, wanting to feel the fullness stretching him open again. He heard the crinkle of a condom package being torn and then looked behind him to see Adam slicking up with lube. “Fuck, you’re big, god, wanna feel you, come on.”

Adam grabbed Tommy’s hips and started pushing in. Tommy was really glad Adam prepped him nicely before this because he felt like he was being split apart at the seams and he held his breath, the too full feeling trying to override his senses of _god, yes, more_ , making him pull forward and trying to get away from the huge invasion at his backside.

Adam was petting Tommy’s sides and whispering, “Relax, baby, gonna take care of you. You’re so good for me, just relax.”

“Fuck, too much, not gonna fit, uhhng,” Tommy moaned out, squeezing his eyes shut as Adam went impossibly deeper. The stretch felt like too much too soon, but as soon as Adam’s hips touched his ass, Tommy couldn’t help but moan out in relief.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Tommy. Oh my god, don’t move.” Adam stilled Tommy’s hips when he started fidgeting, the itch burning hotter throughout his body.

Tommy’s whole body was on fire, the itch felt like it was subsiding a little when he moved, but the best pleasure was taking place of that too-full feeling and it turned into a _not enough, need more, more, more_. “Fuck Adam, move, need you, fuck, so big.”

Adam gasped as he pulled out until only the head of his dick was in Tommy and then groaned as he pushed back in, thrusting slowly, tapping Tommy’s prostate. Tommy’s sweaty hands started sliding down the wall, his thighs burning from the position, but he loved it. He cried out when Adam pressed against his prostate harder, still thrusting too slow.

“Faster,” Tommy moaned out and Adam picked up the pace a little bit. Tommy’s dick hardened even more after the initial burn, but Adam wasn’t going fast enough for Tommy.

“Faster, Adam,” he begged, too far gone to give a fuck at the moment, just needing to feel Adam fuck him faster, harder, _more_. “Harder, please.”

Adam growled and gripped his hips, pulling all the way out and then shoving back in so hard, Tommy was pushed against the head board. Tommy moaned and pushed back against Adam’s brutal thrusts, loving everything that Adam was giving to him.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, Tommy.” Adam leaned over and sucked a mark into Tommy’s neck, lapping over it with his tongue before resting his forehead between Tommy’s shoulder blades and groaning as he thrust harder and faster.

“God, I’m close, touch me, Adam,” Tommy pushed back again, the slap of sweaty skin against sweaty skin the only noise in the room besides their moans of pleasure. Tommy was close, needed to feel Adam’s hand around his dick.

Adam wrapped a hand around his dick and pulled a few times before Tommy was coming, spurting all over Adam’s hand while Adam fucked him through his orgasm. Tommy slid down the headboard until he could press his forehead against the bed, his body plaint and loose, feeling Adam thrust into him, the rhythm fucking up on the last few thrusts as Adam pushed into him. Adam’s orgasm seemed to go on forever, but he kept thrusting through it, grinding into Tommy’s ass and dirty talking into Tommy’s ear about how good he was, how tight he felt around Adam’s dick and if he liked being fucked, liked being pressed against the head board while he took it, calling Adam’s name. Tommy moaned yes to it all, loving the way it felt to know that Adam loved fucking him as much as he loved getting fucked by Adam.

Adam pulled out of him after his orgasm. “Stay right where you are and don’t move.”

Tommy heard him get off the bed and throw the condom away, then felt him rub a hand down Tommy’s back to his ass; that was on fire at the moment, so sore and sensitive, but when Adam touched it, Tommy sighed and pushed back onto the fingers Adam was thrusting into him.

“God, so open for me, baby. Let me see you, okay?” Adam got back on the bed and spread Tommy’s thighs apart even more, while Tommy blushed profusely at being looked at so intensely.

Tommy could feel Adam moving his fingers inside his ass, rubbing inside and Tommy couldn’t help but to moan out in pleasure. Adam playing with him felt amazing. He yelped in surprise when he felt Adam shift and a tongue sweep over his hole. It felt wrong, but so fucking good. “Adam, what are you doing?”

“Relax, let me take care of you.” Adam kissed his hole causing Tommy to blush even more, heart beat kicking back up a few notches when Adam’s tongue rubbed against his ultra-sensitive skin again. It was the wrongest kind of right and Tommy couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that slipped from his throat.

Adam kept fingering him and licking around his hole, but when Tommy started pushing back, Adam slipped his tongue inside of Tommy and Tommy’s vision whitened out a little bit because _oh my fucking god_ , it felt so good. He was aching again and needed friction, so he started to thrust against the sheets and push back onto Adam’s tongue again and again.

“Oh fuck,” Tommy groaned when Adam slipped another finger in along with his tongue. The itch was still there, but faint and Tommy couldn’t help but to grab a hold of Adam’s other hand and squeeze it as he pushed back against his tongue and thrust against the sheet, his dick leaking.

Tommy came for the second time with three fingers and Adam’s tongue in his ass. His knees slipped out from under his body and he splayed out on his belly, panting heavily as Adam pressed kisses up his spine.

“You taste so good,” Adam groaned into his ear, rubbing his sides.

“I’d tell you to fuck me again, but I don’t think I can move.” Tommy rotated his head and extended it towards Adam, wanting a kiss. Adam obliged, licking into Tommy’s mouth. Tommy could taste himself on Adam’s tongue and he moaned, nipping Adam’s bottom lip before pulling back and resting his head against the pillow with a moan. Fuck, he was tired, but he didn’t feel like he could sleep.

A few moments later after the sex fog had cleared and Adam was rubbing his side, Tommy started coming down from whatever the fuck he was on and started thinking about how this all came into play. “I felt really funny at the bar.”

Tommy opened his eyes to see Adam watching his face. Adam’s hand stilled against Tommy’s hip, and he looked a little nervous. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Adam was quiet for a moment, looking up and past Tommy. “Did you do it because of whatever we were on and the alcohol and shit?”

Tommy leaned over and kissed Adam softly on the lips. “I don’t regret it.”

Adam nodded, but stayed quiet. Tommy sighed. “Adam, come on, are you okay?”

Adam looked at Tommy and then down at the sheets. “I don’t want this to be a thing where we get drunk, or get slipped something and fuck. I can’t do that.”

Tommy scooted closer to Adam then, wrapping himself around Adam. “Adam, I want you, want this, whatever it is. If you don’t, that’s cool, but don’t think I did this because it was in the moment or whatever.”

“It was in the moment.” Adam sighed and then said, “Let’s just sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.”

Tommy sighed. He wasn’t going to let Adam think this was because of some drunk moment. Yes, he thought something was slipped to them, but he didn’t have sex with Adam because of that, he did it because the only touch Tommy wanted to feel on his body was Adam’s. He climbed on top of Adam, his hips screaming out their displeasure, but he ignored it in favor of resting his hands on Adam’s chest.

“I wanted this, Adam, so much. Don’t do this, please.”

Adam looked at him skeptically for a moment before sighing. “How do I know that this wasn’t just a drunken mishap or that it was from whatever we drank?”

Tommy bent down and nipped Adam’s lip. “One, I’d be freaking the fuck out because, dude, we just fucked. Two, I came twice! And three, I’ve wanted that since before Amsterdam. No drugs or alcohol will make me think otherwise, so stop telling yourself it was something else when it was what I’ve wanted for a while.”

“So it wasn’t just a need to fuck because we were high or from anything we had at the club? You really want this?” Adam’s voice went vulnerable and Tommy hated when Adam got that way.

“Nothing I took made me do it. Whatever it was, it gave me the push to do what I’d already wanted to do and, fuck, it was so good.” Tommy bent down and nuzzled into Adam’s neck, kissing the flesh there and looking at the marks he’d left when they’d fucked. “And plus, I like my marks on you.”

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy and held him there for a moment before he pulled back and said he needed to go to the bathroom. He got up and went to the bathroom while Tommy laid on the bed waiting for him to return. Adam needed to get it through his thick skull that whatever they took wasn’t the reason for what happened, well, it was, but it showed that they both wanted each other, so Tommy wasn’t going to pine over it. When Adam came back and laid down, Tommy snuggled in so Adam was partially on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and kissed him, showing him that he didn’t regret it, that he did want Adam and all that was entitled. That this was _how_ Tommy wanted him. Adam, of course, kissed back.

When Adam laid next to him, Tommy rested his head on Adam’s chest and went to sleep, telling himself that in the morning, he was going to show Adam just how much he wanted him.


End file.
